jedifandomcom-20200213-history
Jedi Training 3
= Hang on = Now lets begin with mind erase----- Now we are clean lets talk polarity its everywhere. Your car battery, husband and wife, rain and evaporation you can't deny it. So why is this important to a Jedi. Well is so far reading some forums not all they constantly ignore completeness not to get away from some quality articlesbut hey, how is it that when a younglin wants to learn and the start with breathing slash meditating. Now honestly yes it's important so much so that you are breathing noiw and no one has to teach you. Lets get to the juice of the situation. You're still hanging on Well lets go, we acknowledge the fact that polarity, negative and postive make the world go around. Yes I do and those of Jedi better because you need it to be complete If there is Sith the other will be a Jedi take one away like lets say Sith (negative) then their is no need for Jedi (positve) to help maintain peace. Now if their was no Jedi the Sith have no one to contest the universe and they rule and eventually their skills of combat disappear. Postive energy drives forward if negative to great or no room it will fail. Negative energy can't handle positve force will explode and the circuit fails Now to combat If you have to equal one Jedi and One Sith who both use the same saber and clash with same FORCE in example both in strength with Positive power things are going to go bad. 1. sabers could break, 2. there could be a mutual slaying where no one wins, 3. they ending both tiring out from the struggle. So now you can see that loose word harmony or yin/yang do mean something. This same situation could have been avoided at a early stage. You are a Jedi you know entering this house could be bad because someone has taken to the liberty of protecting their little sister which you went on a date with and the Sith of the house doesn't approve. His negative power can be harness by waiting for to disapate. But let say you di enter it becomes a confrontation on he very positve that he can crush you but you have love for his sister and your and Jedi with positve power too. Wrong like I said to powers that are equal will fail and how is the arguement going to win you can pull back make him feel he has one with you being the negative draw. But let say this escalated quicker that your power could hoped the Sith brother comes at you you clash with equal power and again nothing or you use the FORCE draw the energy away opposite polarity and when his energy has no where to go you come in-consequence if you crushing powr is to much you still dont win he the Sith is broken and you don't get the girl. But you still use a polarity to the job but just enough because if you have positve energy and you let say again you break his arm his negative tank has also enough room for the girl at hand or witness's say now you must fight just enough for humility. More Now in your training all I see is wish wash of ideas and overtraining in one way to much of one will fail Positve energy-hunger for knowlege, communication, and well being (meditation) Negative energy- keeping fit, eating well, and martial ways These must be balanced you can't be a jock because one day you may need the intellect and roles reversed intellect need an practical buddy, and this comes in the form keeping fit to lets say be a doctor or political Jedi with the FORCE. and martial combat to be a protector or teacher of the way The FORCE again. But again theeir has to be the other side the Doctor Jedi must be fit to work all day but must be balanced to knowledgable Jedi, So you can see the relationship is hand in hand. THINK ABOUT- If you see a person who is always angry, pissed off and stressed and ridculing others, they have a strong aura of yes that's right negative energy and they usually die young and alone ie. Vietnam vetrans were stressed when they were their and when they got back. Quick point soldiers of previous wars were welcome home so the the atrocitys were balanced out they learnt to move on both them and the people back home and some of these people lived to a very old age. Now lets take the positve spin, alawys positve crisis turns up and they crack under the pressure because ofver postive energy, ther must be a balance so if you are positive person try to stress the body every no and then like doing colloge/university, or parachuting, learning to swim etc. This way is Jedi FORCE. Now to finish this is a constant knowledge even tho I quickly pointed out that some other articles lacked well so does mine and one never critcal on others with out copping it too. But I wanted you attention by no means did I mean that others are misguiding all knowledge is good its just from what angle and what you want to use to better the Jedi spirit. Paul Schwager Category:Jedi Force Training